


Your memory can be a nightmare....

by brianto



Series: Nations keep Diaries... [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Memory Related, Nightmares, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia remembers his time with Russia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your memory can be a nightmare....

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe before "Do I want to Remember"

Dear Diary,

Oh God the nightmares!

The memory of being in His hell for forty years is still fresh in my mind...

How do I make them go away?!

When will that pain fade?!

OH GOD PLEASE LET ME FORGET!!!

-Prussia


End file.
